1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for data synchronization and update conflict resolution between mobile clients and a server in a mobile system, and more particularly, to a method for data synchronization and update conflict resolution between mobile clients and a server in a mobile system which enables the clients to continuously perform an update operation with respect to objects of the server even in a clients' disconnection state by performing an independent update operation by copying disjoint fragments and associated objects for a specified object into a database of the client and maintaining consistency of data through data synchronization and conflict resolution with respect to changed items during a reconnection operation.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, since a communication means for a mobile electronic commerce is an unstable wireless network having a lower bandwidth than a wire network, and a portable information appliance has the limitations in resources such as a computing power, memory, storage space, etc., in comparison to a PC, the mobile electronic commerce has many restrictions in comparison to the existing PC-based electronic commerce.
Accordingly, in consideration of the characteristics of such a mobile electronic commerce environment is required a technique of copying required data through the wireless communication between mobile appliances and a server database system, performing a regional management and operation, and periodically or non-periodically synchronizing data between wireless appliances and a server system.
That is, in order to provide an effective information service to a mobile user, it is required to be capable of copying information into a server-side database of a wire environment that is a source of information using a mobile database as a small-scaled database mounted in a mobile communication appliance that is accessible to a mobile network, for example, an information appliance such as a PDA, notebook, mobile phone, etc.
Also, in consideration of the mobile electronic commerce and other application fields, an effective client-server data-synchronization method, which can overcome the restricted items of the mobile appliances, and a method for detection and resolution of an updated data conflict, which may be produced during the synchronization process, are required.